Perfect Melodies
by InuAllie
Summary: Kagome is being sent to an all boys Academy, and they know full well that she's a girl!... Whats up with that? And Inuyasha's the lead boy? Interesting...
1. Chapter 1

PERFECT MELODIES

PERFECT MELODIES

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I barely own this computer I'm typing on… please don't take the fic from me! **

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Surprise, Surprise**_

'_How the fuck did I get stuck with this?'_

Today had started out just fine. She had gotten up, brushed her hair, and walked down in her black and red pajamas for breakfast. Today was perfectly normal, as usual.

But, normal ended very quickly when her over excited mother practically burst onto the stair well, screaming something not understandable. As usual when her mother did this, she just stared at the deranged woman until she finally shut up, completely out of air.

"Alright ma, now that your sugar level is back down, what the fuck do you want? Your keeping me from a very important appointment with my soon to be digested-by-Souta breakfast." She had said.

"Honey, you won't believe this, but, your grandfather wants you to come to his school! You know the really expensive one that's only for the musically gifted? You really can't turn this down" her mother insisted.

"Ma, I can, and I will. Especially since that school is for boys only… do I look like a boy?" She had blurted out, realizing how horrible that school must be. Shit, all boys all the time. No fucking way.

"Well, with all of those black pants, and baggy shirts you wear… Oh, never mind. You're going! And that's final." her mom demanded.

"One condition," She bargained

"And what would that be?" Her mother raised a brow.

"I get paid…40 dollars each week." She smirked_. 'If I'm gonna be forced, might as well make some money profit. I'm so clever sometimes.'_

"20" Her mom bargained.

"Not good enough. 40." It was like a stairing contest now, no blinking allowed.

"20"

"40"

"20"

"40"

Her mother obviously gave up. "I guess there's no winning with you, you were always the one to win against your father when there was a disagreement." Her Mom said with a far off look in her eyes.

"Mom, you don't mention him around me, got it?" She sternly demanded.

"Anything for you, Kagome…anything for you."

And that's how her morning went to Hell. Her life practically went to Hell in a hand bag, with a pretty little bow on top. And with her luggage packed, she was already in the car heading to her new home for the rest of the semester.

Kagome never really had any friends. There was that one kid, Sango, but she moved away years ago. Sango had been the only friend Kagome would ever willingly talk to. The rest of her so called 'friends' were always so freakin' judgmental, and one day, she just totally left them.

Smartest move she ever made.

Now was where Kagome was asking her self _'How the fuck did I get stuck with this?'_

'_Grandfather never spoke to me after father croaked over, not even a card for my birthday, and now he wants me at his school for the musically gifted, damn.. I hope he hasn't heard me sing! Mom sends those freaking home movies to ever one with a pulse! That's probably it. Heh… I might as well mess with the old guy while I'm there…. He's heard me sing well, but he's never heard my Little Richard impression….'_

Kagome slept the rest of the way there. She didn't have a dream to remember, but when she was woken up by the cab cars abrupt halting throwing her aginst the seat, there was a nice little puddle of drool awaiting her on the door handle.

'_How did my drool get all of the way down there?'_ Kagome ask herself, finally looking out the window. What she saw made her drop her jaw.

Now it wasn't the building, as much as whom she saw in front of it. The evil bitch from the west, and some Inu Hanyo. A.K.A. Her cold-hearted cousin, and probably her pimp.

'_It's ass kickin' time! ALRIGHT!'_

Kagome was finally eager to get out of this car, and onto the campus, finally, her cousin was within range.

Kagome stepped out of the car, and she could already feel her cousins' cold stare on her, as well as others. She had picked an outfit the practically screamed **'Don't Fuck With Me'**. Probably because that's what the shirt said in big bright red letters that spread across a short sleeved black T-shirt. Her pants were pretty awesome, too. She had worn jeans, she really wanted to keep her black pants clean, but these jeans were special. She called them her Holy Jeans. Why, you ask. Well, there were exactly 12 holes in the side of each jean leg, and two in the butt. She had a nice ass, and she liked too show it off; especially when Kikyo was there and she got to make fun of that flat flab of skin she called an ass.

Kagome also had a necklace that she wore every where for her own purposes. Her father had pretty much given it to her for protection, and it had been given too her when she was born. Even Kagome herself didn't know what it was hiding, but she knew that whatever it was had to stay hidden otherwise something terrible would happen.

'_Target within range'_ Kagome thought with a smirk, while carrying her bags towards where her bitch of a cousin sat. _'What a prep.'_

"Ya know cuz, I think you've finally discovered your true gender! You do know that this is a 'boys only' school don't cha?" Kikyo spat at Kagome, getting a couple of sniggers from her male friends.

"Well, Kikyo, Why exactly are you here? Planning on screwing every boy in this school including the teachers? I thought you would've changed after you got caught in the janitor's closet in middle school." Kagome retorted, getting allot more response from the crowd that was already gathering.

"Why you…. I should show you some manners bitch!" Kikyo said pretending to have confidence in winning this inevitable fight.

Kagome sat down her bags, and yawned. "Yeah, well, I'm fucking waiting, bitch! Get that sorry waste of skin you call an ass over here and teach me you're so called 'manners'." Kagome knew Kikyo wouldn't fight her; she was definitely smarter than that.

Kikyo walked up to Kagome and got straight in her face, and she just stood there. 10 seconds.. 15 seconds… 20 seconds…Kagome was getting tired of this.

"Alright, well, that's all that my brain can take. I've learned too much already, and I haven't even been in the school!" Kagome exclaimed sarcastically.

As Kagome turned around she felt Kikyo grab her hair and yank it, really hard. Kagome would admit it to herself, _'That fucking hurt!'_ but it was a different story on the outside.

Fast as lightning, Kagome turned around and punched Kikyo right in the nose! Kikyo stumbled back, holding the now injured part of her face.

"Kikyo," Kagome said loudly, while pointing triumphantly. "You have no fucking idea how long I've waited to do that! Now, I'm off to find my dorm… I might need some help...any volunteers?"

Several hands shot up, and Kagome pointed at three of them, "You, you, and you."

She handed the bags to two of them, and ask if the other one would lead her to the administration office, but as she stepped away, someone rudely called out to her.

"Hey! You, Kagome Bitch! What the hell did you hit my girlfriend for?"

Kagome turned around as she talked. "Well, she wanted to fight, so I fulfilled her wish…" And when she turned around she was met with the most gorgeous site of her life; silver haired, golden eyed, well built, Inu Hanyo.

And all either of them could do was stare.

'_DAMN!!' _ Was the thought for the day.


	2. Wet Dog

PERFECT MELODIES

**PERFECT MELODIES**

_Chapter 2:_

_**Wet Dog**_

_**Previously…**_

"Hey! You, Kagome Bitch! What the hell did you hit my girlfriend for?"

Kagome turned around as she talked. "Well, she wanted to fight, so I fulfilled her wish…" And when she was fully turned around she was met with the most gorgeous site of her life; silver haired, golden eyed, well built, Inu Hanyo.

And all either of them could do was stare.

_DAMN!!'_ Was the thought for the day.

_**Now…**_

All Kagome could do was stare. Honestly, she had never seen a man/demon that she found attractive. Now, she was perfectly straight, never liked a woman in her life like that, but hot damn! Every boy in her life was either fully demon and wouldn't accept her or stuck-up and weak… but this boy? This boy was fine!

'_Wait a minute…'_ Kagome thought, while still stairing_. 'He's a half demon, not full, but half. Be that as it may, I can't like him. I'd accidentally purify his ass faster than Kikyo could eat an entire supreme pizza… and that's pretty damn fast.'_

Kagome decided to break this staring contest, so she shook her head, and got a serious look on her face.

"You should really keep your bitch on a leash if you value your screwing time with her." Kagome spat at the half demon.

"Watch your mouth, bitch. Don't you know that this is an all boys academy?" The hanyo retorted with a smug and questioning look.

"I can't idiot, my nose is in the way… and my grandfather owns this school, so you better watch your mouth if you wanna graduate from here." Kagome said triumphantly. She knew she had won this time around, that was until the hanyo started walking towards where she was standing, an stopped only when he was directly in front of her.

"So you're the old guy's granddaughter, huh?" The hanyo looked her up and down. "Well, I was wrong. I thought that the granddaughter of such a great priest would've been a little stronger, wiser, and holier. You're just a gothic shrimp."

Kagome smirked. "Oh really?" She then poked him in the chest, and let a little of her awesome, ass kicking miko energy escape. She knew she was strong, and that even if she let out a little of her energy she could bring a demon to their knees. Except…that's not what happened this time.

The demon was thrown backwards into a large fountain, where he was soaked to the bone. Kagome was already laughing a little, but decided to help him out a bit.

She walked over to the fountain, and looked down. "Ya know, there's nothing worse than the smell of wet dog. The names Kagome Higurashi. What's yours?"

"Help me outta this Hellish fountain and I might tell you." He said, still a little weak from that purifying energy.

Kagome pulled the soaked Inu Hanyo to his feet, and looked at him expectantly.

"Inuyasha Takahashi." Was what he finally grumbled out after gaining some strength back.

"Alrighty then, I'll see you later Inuyasha! Make sure your bitch doesn't croak over!" And Kagome walked away, swinging her hips a little more than usual.

Inuyasha barely remembered Kikyo because of the site that was walking away from him at this very moment.

'_I wish Kikyo had an ass like that, and those jeans too.'_ And Inuyasha walked over to his bleeding girlfriend to help her to the nurse's office.

'_Room 667, room 667 ro- __**Ah HA**__!'___

After about ten minutes of searching, she had finally found room 667, her grandfather's office or what ever they called it.

She was right in front of the door, when she heard talking. Her brain really processed only one thing; eavesdropping time. __

Kagome snuck her ear to the door, and listened in to one of the most non-interesting conversations of her life.__

"Yes, yes. I'm sure she'll be a great addition to the school, but don't you think-"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's tough, and if she takes after you she'll be the smartest student yet!"

Kagome was processing this information when she felt someone's hand on her ass and a warm whisper in her ear "Eavesdropping, are we?"

Faster then a bolt of lightning Kagome whipped around and slapped the pervert who dared to touch her like that… without her permission anyways, she kinda liked it when men looked at her ass. It reminded her of how hot she was.

The boy was slammed up aginst the wall from the force of the impact, and the office door swung open.

"What's going on out here?"__ A black haired man yelled with a deathening stare. That is, until his eye's landed on Kagome with her hand already secured around the pervert's neck.

The man glanced back into the room; "I told you Mr.Higurashi, she'll be fine." Then he turned his eyes back to Kagome. "Well, Kagome, I can see you've already met the school's master pervert, Miroku. Watch out, his hands are so called to be cursed."

'_This guy seems way too nice.'_ Kagome withdrew her hand. "I think I'll manage, where's the old man?"

The man in the doorway smiled and pointed inside, "He's in there, my name is Naraku, and I'm in room 666. If you need anything, just knock." And with that he walked into the room next door.

"He's the evil dorm adviser, you wanna stay away from him," Miroku managed to say while rubbing his sore throat. "I can give you a tour after while. No perverted acts, I swear."__

"I'll think about it, meet me at that fountain at 3:00, it's already 12:00 anyway." Kagome said knowing that if he tried anything she could just slap him again. She needed a tour anyway, although she'd rather get it from that Inu hanyo outside.__

"I'll see you then, Miss Kagome," And with a charming smile the pervert walked off.

'_And now to meet the old guy.'_ And Kagome walked into the office with a grim look.__

_Author's Note!:_

Well hey there people! Sorry it took so long to update. I'm trying to up date Bad Moonlight, Tame me? And work on a couple of other fic's on as well. Plz read them if u can! My pen name on there is Alliecoolgirl… look me up! C U All L8r!

-InuAllie__


End file.
